Huesos duros de roer
by yamila.ar
Summary: Harm y Mac han tenido un accidente, y el Almirante quiere saber qué ha pasado realmente.


OFICINA DEL ALMIRANTE, LUNES POR LA TARDE

-¿Se puede saber qué rayos les ha sucedido? -gritó el Almirante a sus dos oficiales. Ellos se miraron por el rabillo del ojo y Mac respondió:

-Hemos... tenido un altercado, señor.

-Parece que se ha aprendido un libreto, Coronel... ¿Qué me dice usted, Comandante?

-He hegos ehigo ug agtegjao, eiog, -intentó responder Harm. Ante la cara de incomprensión del Almirante, Mac se apresuró a responder por él.

-Dice que hemos tenido un altercado, señor.

El Almirante pasó su mirada de uno a otro sin saber qué hacer. Rojo de furia, ya no sabía cómo proceder ante semejante situación. Evidentemente, tendría que enviar a Turner a Inglaterra para la investigación que debía resolver allí.

Sus oficiales parecían haberse puesto de acuerdo. La respuesta no sonaba convincente. Un altercado no podría dejar como resultado el brazo derecho de la Coronel quebrado, la rodilla izquierda del Comandante esguinzada y la mandíbula del mismo hombre partida en dos mitades.

Aunque trágico, verlos en total acuerdo y con semejante estado de seriedad le hubiera provocado un ataque de risa a cualquiera.

Por su parte, los dos oficiales reían por dentro. La situación que los había llevado a un estado físico tan deplorable era más que fresca en la memoria de ambos. Recordaban perfectamente lo que había sucedido aquella mañana, cuando su superior los había enviado a casa a buscar su equipaje, de modo que pudieran salir esa misma noche hacia Inglaterra...

ESA MAÑANA, DEPARTAMENTO DE MAC

-¡Espérame ahí, Harm! ¡No tardo! -exclamó Mac, entrando en su habitación. Sólo debía recoger un par de cosas y estaría lista para emprender el viaje a Inglaterra que les deparaba el destino aquella semana.

Vio la puerta del baño abierta y recordó que debía poner en su bolso el shampoo que guardaba en la repisa sobre la bañera. No es que fuera nada especial, pero creyó que debía permitirse un pequeño mimo a sí misma teniendo en cuenta la ajetreada salida que les esperaba.

Se quitó los zapatos y se metió dentro de la bañera para tomar el frasco de shampoo. Imposible, no llegaba. Se estiró cuanto pudo, incluso se puso de puntillas, pero parecía que la repisa se había movido por lo menos unos treinta centímetros hacia arriba.

Pronto recordó el motivo de semejante desplazamiento: el casero, durante su última ausencia la semana anterior, había estado reparando la ducha, y debió quitar el estante para facilitar su trabajo. Al volver a colocarlo, lo había hecho a una altura que él consideraba razonable para sí mismo, pero que para Mac resultaba imposible de alcanzar.

No sabiendo qué hacer, recordó que su compañero estaba en la sala y que podría prestarle una mano.

-¡Harm! -exclamó. -¿Puedes venir a ayudarme?

El hombre se materializó en la puerta del baño al instante y ofreció sus servicios.

-Aquí estoy, ¿qué necesitas?

Ella se limitó a señalar el estante y él comprendió de inmediato lo que necesitaba. Pasó la pierna por encima del borde de la bañera y se estiró apenas un poco para alcanzar enseguida el objeto preciado.

-Aquí tienes, -dijo entregándoselo, todo amabilidad. Ella le agradeció con una sonrisa.

Lo siguiente pasó muy rápido. Al intentar salir de la bañera, Harm resbaló con algo. Quizá un jabón olvidado en el piso, o un poco de agua que no se había evaporado. La cuestión es que en su intento por evitar la caída, se tomó de la cortina, con tanta mala suerte que su cuerpo giró y de alguna forma cayó sobre el de Mac, golpeándose la mandíbula con el otro borde de la bañera.

Por su parte, Mac cayó de espaldas, sin recibir mucho daño. O por lo menos eso creía, antes de intentar moverse.

Tumbada de espaldas sobre el fondo de la bañera, podía sentir el enorme peso de su compañero sobre ella. Veía, casi pegado a su rostro, el de su compañero, algo ensangrentado y con una mueca un tanto forzada, extraña. Haciendo uso de todo su potencial físico, intentó moverse. Pero el más mínimo intento de separarse del cuerpo de su amigo le hacía doler terriblemente el brazo derecho.

-¡Rayos! -murmuró. -Harm, espero que tengas tu móvil en el bolsillo, como de costumbre.

Palpó con la mano izquierda el costado de la pierna derecha del Comandante. Estuvo a punto de gritar "eureka" cuando dio con él, en el fondo del bolsillo del pantalón, y la bañera le hubiera proporcionado un buen marco para la expresión, pero dada la situación, se limitó a marcar en el teléfono el número de Sturgis, que supuestamente gozaba de su día libre a un par de calles de allí. Sonó un par de veces, y por fin atendió.

-Turner...

-Stur, soy yo.

-¡Mac! ¿Qué sucede?

-Tengo un pequeño problema sobre mí... -respondió mirando otra vez el cuerpo inconsciente de Harm. ¡Vaya pequeño problema!

ESE MEDIODÍA, HOSPITAL DE BETHESDA

-Stur, gracias por tu ayuda, -comenzó Mac mientras salía del cuartito donde le colocaron el yeso sobre su quebrado brazo derecho.

-No hay por qué. Imagino que no querrán que nadie más se entere de... lo que sucedió, ¿verdad?

-Ahá, -asintió. Enseguida vieron que Harm salía con unas muletas de la habitación contigua.

-¡Harm! Veo que ahora estás consciente, -comentó Sturgis.

-Ejo ije eg guéhijo, -intentó responder el aludido. Ante la cara de incomprensión de Sturgis, Mac tradujo:

-Dice que eso dice el médico... -antes de que Sturgis hiciera la pregunta sabida, respondió: -Aprendí a entender a los que llevan la mandíbula rota...

Sturgis no parecía comprender mucho, pero no preguntó más. El médico ya había salido de atender a Harm y venía con los certificados de reposo y las recetas para los medicamentos.

DE VUELTA A LA OFICINA DEL ALMIRANTE

Los oficiales ahogaron una sonrisa. El Almirante los seguía observando, aún iracundo. No podía creer que sus oficiales hubieran preferido inventar una excusa antes que explicar con detalle lo que les había pasado. Se colocó los anteojos y releyó los dos certificados que tenía frente a sí. No podía negarles ese día y el siguiente, pero tampoco podía negarse una venganza por no querer relatar el hecho.

-Bien, señores, creo que debo dejar que vuelvan a casa. -La sonrisa en ambos se hizo evidente. -Cuento con que el Comandante no se alejará de su traductora oficial, ¿verdad? -La sonrisa de ambos se hizo más brillante aún. -Pues bien... espero que disfruten del papeleo que les enviaré por Tiner. Pueden retirarse.

Ambos oficiales se cuadraron con dificultad y salieron del despacho. Sobre el escritorio del asistente del JAG vieron una pila de papeles que tenía al menos setenta centímetros de alto. Sus rostros expresaron desolación. El Almirante nunca les había mandado tanto papeleo junto.

-Gueho... a jaja y a pgafajag...

-Sí, Harm... a casa y a trabajar... -repitió. Luego suspiró: -La bañera tendrá que esperar hasta que terminemos con todo esto...

FIN


End file.
